villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saganbo
Saganbo is the secondary antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga in Dragon Ball Super. He is Moro's right-hand man and second-in-command of the Moro Corps. Biography Background Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Saganbo first appears when Moro escapes prison and strikes a deal with him, promising to give him and the rest of the prisoners energy and freedom if Saganbo works for him and forms a small army of Galactic Patrol Prisoners to work for him as well. Saganbo agrees, and waits for Moro to free them. Later, Moro uses the third and final wish from the Namekian Dragon Balls to free all the prisoners from the Galactic Patrol Prison, Saganbo is smiling and pleased that he is free and somewhat surprised that Moro managed to free them. He then uses his telekinesis to grab a gun from one of the Galactic Patrol guards, and then breaks through the window of a control tower. He holds the control tower guard at gun-point, forcing him to give them their ships. Saganbo then tells the other prisoners to join him for fun and for the power they would gain from Moro. Saganbo steals a very large ship, and he and the rest of the Galactic Patrol prisoners arrive on New Namek. Moro lands on the ship, where Saganbo comes up to greet him and bow in obedience. Moro compliments Saganbo for bringing an army, and fulfills his part of the bargain, giving Saganbo and the rest of the prisoners some of his energy. While the prisoners all attack Goku and Vegeta, who are fighting in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Saganbo watches from on the top of the ship, yelling at the prisoners to keep fighting or else go back to the prison. He also orders them to attack all at once, claiming Goku and Vegeta can't hold all of them off at the same time. Moro then begins collecting energy from the planet once again. Goku, who reverted to his Super Saiyan God form, attempts to stop Moro, but Saganbo jumps down to stop Goku. As they are rushing towards one another, Goku goes down to a Super Saiyan 3, and Saganbo manages to land a blow strong enough to actually knock Goku to the ground, with him reverting to base. Going back on the ship, Saganbo notices a Galactic Patrol ship in the sky and prepares to shoot it down, but Merus knocks his gun out of his hands using his own blaster. Saganbo is shocked that Merus was able to shoot his gun away at such long distances. After Goku uses Instant Transmission to retreat, Saganbo wonders where Goku and his friends went. Moments later, when the other prisoners are attempting to shoot down the Galactic Patrol ship, Saganbo berates the prisoners for not being able to bring down the ship. When Moro asks if Saganbo knows of any planets with remarkable life force he tells Moro that before being locked away in prison he used to be part of a crew that rampaged around the galaxy so has a few ideas. He has his scouts scour across the galaxy in search of such planets for Moro and then joins his men on the planet Zoon when stealing the royal treasure. Appearance Saganbo sports a real-life 1950s criminals' hairdo. He has a nose-less face and is slightly taller than a average human, his body structre is muscular. Personality Saganbo is a violent, greedy mercenary and is a criminal to the core who likes money, power, mayhem and chaos. He is extremely loyal to Moro and obeys his every command as he also informs him of every planet he's traveled to in the galaxy, although he could simply be loyal to him out of the benefits he gains with Moro and for the fear of death if he attempts to defy Moro. Saganbo is extremely greedy and cruel in every way, as he and his crew enjoy stealing all treasures and resources from entire planets and doesn't care if he leaves the inhabitants poor, broke and then destroyed by Moro. Gallery Saganbo_Free.png|Saganbo set free from Moro's third and final wish. saganbo.gunpoint.jpeg.png|Saganbo holding a Galactic Patrolman at gun point Moro&saganbo.png|Saganbo with his boss Moro saganbo_bowing.png P.txt.jpeg|Saganbo and his crew invade Planet Zoon and kill all of its warriors to steal the royal treasure. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Right-Hand Category:Anarchist Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Inmates